kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Tatsuya Himuro
Tatsuya Himuro is Yōsen's shooting guard. He was Kagami's brother figure back in the States. Appearance Himuro has slick, black hair that covers his left eye. He has a small mole under his right eye. Just like Kagami, he too wears his ring around his neck with a necklace. When they were children, Kagami states that Himuro looks like a brooder, but everyone liked him and hung out with him (to which Himuro replied: "That was unnecessary..."). Personality Himuro is very prideful, proven as he envies Kagami due to his ability to the extent of crying. He is also quite kind, as he became friends with Kagami very fast when Kagami just moved from Japan. He is full of fighting spirit and looks for a good fight in terms of basketball. He doesn't show these emotions very often and gets said that he wears a poker face. He denies and believes that he just expresses his emotions in his own way.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 76, page 1 History The Japanese Himuro was staying in America for unknown reasons and has been there for some time when Kagami moved there. When Kagami had a hard time making friends, Himuro approached him and invited him to play street ball together. Kagami admired Himuro's talent and Himuro taught Kagami how to play basketball. He also told Kagami that making friends comes with playing basketball. As Kagami grew stronger in basketball, he made more and more friends, with the help of Himuro. His admiration towards Himuro also grew and he saw Himuro as a big brother. To seal their brothership, Himuro bought two matching rings and gave one to Kagami.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 76, page 9 Three years later, Himuro graduated and as a result, both he and Kagami lost each other out of sight. They reunited when they were about to play each other in a street ball game, facing each other in different teams. They agree to not hold back and Kagami eventually wins for the first time against his brother.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 76, page 12 After that, they played every week and they each lost and won the same amount. After 98 games, Himuro tells Kagami that if he loses the next game, he won't see Kagami as his little brother anymore, because the big brother is always stronger than the little brother. In the 99th game, Himuro accidentally gets his wrist injured. Himuro shoots and misses and as a result, Kagami runs for the fast break. He goes up for the lay-up, but couldn't bear to win against Himuro and misses on purpose. This inturn angers Himuro and he ends up punching Kagami. He tells him that the next match, they'll bet on the ring that represents their friendship. He says to treat the previous game as a draw, as the game never ended after Kagami had missed on purpose. And tells him that when he loses the next time, he will have to pretend that they never were friends. But before they had a rematch, Kagami flew back to Japan, with Himuro not able to see him again, until they met in Japan after two long years.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 76, page 18 Story Pre-Winter Cup Himuro is first seen in the streetball tournament. He alone defeated Seihō with 32 – 51 and meets Kagami and the rest of Seirin when the match is over. Himuro adresses Kagami as Taiga and says that he didn't expect to see him there. Kagami asks if he's still unemotional and Himuro replies that he just expresses his emotions in his way. Kiyoshi then asks who Himuro exactly is and Himuro answers that he is sort of Kagami's big brother.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 76, page 2 Kagami recalls and tells their mutual past in the States and when he's finished, Himuro says that they can finally have their final match now. Winter Cup Round 1 Himuro, along with the rest of the Yōsen High team, is seen watching Seirin's match against Tōō Academy.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 16 Skill He is the one who taught Kagami how to play basketball and in the recent game against him, he is shown to have a perfect shooting form.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 79, page 8 According to Kuroko, he is on par with the Generation of Miracles.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 77, page 14 However, Aomine commented that no matter how good he is, he can only be considered as "Genius", not the level of Generation of Miracles and Kise said that he is still not enough skillful to enter "Zone". Fakes After been taught directly by a ex-WNBA player and train for several years polishing his abilities, Himuro has the ability to create fakes at a pro-level. Himuro can make a fake shot in a level than Kagami and even Aomine fall for it, his agility is so impresive that he can make consecutive fakes (a fake shot, fake to the right and the fake to left) leaving a triple team guard and also everyone in the stadium confused in trying to guess what was real and what wasn't. Mirage Shot himuro 1.jpg|Mirage Shot explain himuro 2.jpg|Details of the shot himuro 3.jpg|Effect of the shot Himuro also possesses a strange jump-shot, where he easily avoids Kagami's block. The secret behind the shot was explained by Kagami. In reality, Himuro throws the ball in the air twice: #Before the ball reaches the maximum point he throws it above, #The he grabs it and throws it again. To a regular player, this would look like a simple 2 point shot, but with his perfect fakes, everything looks so real, the 1st shot creates a shadow and hides the other. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 162, page 5 The shot creates a short timespan between the seen shot and the moment it actually releases. The blocker, often Kagami, tries to block the "first" shot and jumps with that timing. Himuro sets them off by shooting way later. Kiyoshi commented that it's obvious that he has been training on this for several years. The true advantage of the Mirage Shot is that even when you know how it works, you still can't stop it. Jumping later with the goal of blocking the real shot is useless, as Himuro can see that, adapt and shoot a regular jump shot, to which the blocker will be too late for. If the blocker figures this out and jumps with a normal timing, he can use his Mirage Shot and evade the block. A seen method to counter this, is having two players block him, one who jumps at the proper timing and another who waits, jumps later and cover the second Mirage Shot. Trivia *He ranked 17th on the second character poll, with 267 votes. *His name, Tatsuya, means "dragon" in contrast to Kagami's first name, which sounds like "tiger". Same for his surname, for the letter "Hi" means "ice" while "Ka" means "fire". *In the second ending sequence of the anime; you can see Himuro's shadow along with his ring-necklace, while he is with Kagami in the USA. *His birthday is October 30th, making him a Scorpio. His bloodtype is A. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Yōsen High Category:SG